In a solid-state imaging device such as a CMOS image sensor, light incident on an on-chip lens (microlens) of any given pixel obliquely enters into an adjacent pixel, thereby causing color mixing. Therefore, for example, in the solid-state imaging device of Patent Document 1, a structure is proposed in which color mixing is prevented by providing a partition wall between color filters of adjacent pixels and between microlenses.